Recollections
by Paint-splatteredTeardrops
Summary: To go against your brother is probably one of the most horrible thing ever...
1. Is there a Reason to be Angry?

_"Who wants to be a surgeon when he grows up?"_

_"Me! Me!"_

_"Oh-kay... Now, who wants to...eat? Me, me, me!"_

_Doflamingo watched as a four year-old Law scrambled to get up and follow him to the kitchen. He snickered then stopped in front of the fridge, thinking of what to feed the child since Vergo was out doing the shopping duty, to say the least. For such a little kid, Law displayed a mind of a six year-old rather than his current age. Doflamingo knew he couldn't afford to mention anything related to his business in front of Law. Not now._

_Putting on a very cheerful smile as he tilted his head to look at the child, Doflamingo leaned forward towards the latter then gathered Law in his arms, lifting him up carefully before pulling the fridge open with a single hand. A variety of food met their gazes: Meat, vegetables, fruits, a rainbow of sweets, and liquors seemingly of all types. The older male felt a tug on the collar of his shirt and he looked at Law, who was peering at the fridge's content with mild interest._

_"You said mama's in the grocery,"said the kid as he faced Doflamingo with confusion. "But our fridge's still filled with food..."_

_Doflamingo tensed ever so slightly at the child's words. _Shit, why did I even tell him that Vergo's out buying food supplies?_ he asked himself angrily, not letting the emotion show on his face. He grinned at Law then rubbed the kid's hand using his free hand. "Aw, well, I guess mama wants to buy someone wearing a furry hat a tub of ice cream,"he lied, winking at Law who immediately brightened up at the thought of some frozen treats. Doflamingo sighed with relief; Law may be too bright for his age, but he was still a child. Said child then started pulling at the collar of Doflamingo's shirt once again, one small hand pointing at the front door's direction._

_"I wanna meet mama outside when he comes back!"the kid told him, storm cloud-like eyes sparkling with anticipation._

_Doflamingo laughed. "Gee, Law, you're such a sweet kid! I wonder when'll ya get diabetes..."he exclaimed to which the child just pouted at._

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The blond looked away from Law then grinned._

_Trafalgar Law. A bright, enthusiastic kid. To Doflamingo, the child was the young brother he never had, despite the latter calling him 'Pa'. It made him wonder what actually the child did to catch his attention. Maybe it was the fact that Law was unlike any other kid he normally sees. Or maybe it was because Law can sometimes read him like a book. Doflamingo didn't quite know what the reason had to be._

_Law had a goal already despite for his very young age. Studying was playing for him, his companions comprising of a scalpel and a frog that he had to dissect. When Doflamingo asked him once about his dream, Law answered him with a simple yet a zealously-delivered line, "I want to be a surgeon!"._

_Funny kid._

_"I guess It'll be fine if I stick with you until the end,"Doflamingo murmured, not realizing that he verbally uttered his thoughts. He blinked when Law poked him lightly on the forehead whil giving him a confused look._

_"What's that?"_

_Doflamingo grinned then shook his head. "Nothing. You're being nosy, huh?"_

_Suddenly, an uncharacteristic pout appeared on the child's face. "Are you angry with me for being nosy?"Law asked, tone low as he looked up at him apologetically. Doflamingo laughed._

_"Nah. Never."_

He was angry. To think that the man had the gall to stand up against him. Heck, who does the man think he is now? Now that he had gained such a nice title from the Government? Damn, they were just in the same position.

Same position, yet different desicions.

And Doflamingo didn't like the fact that Law decided to go against him. He sneered, yet the crease on his brows told of another story. An alliance between Strawhat Luffy and Law was the last thing he would ever think of. In fact, he deemed it impossible. But then again, in this world where people turns into smoke, flame, and any sort of ferocious animal, nothing is impossible. The only question was why did Law decided to make an alliance with the late ''Fire-fist'' Portgas D. Ace's brother? He have yet to find out.

He remembered his last conversation with Vergo, telling him that Law had entered the SAD production room. Doflamingo didn't like the sound of it, and he found himself ordering the dark-haired male to eradicate the youth mercilessly. After that, he fell in a thinking bout. His thoughts trailed off back to the years when he was lifting a curious, little child up in his arms.

And that child grew up to turn against him afterwards.

The whistling of the wind against his ears sent him back to reality. Up in the sky he was, headed to Punk Hazard to meet the person he raised face to face. If he would be given a chance, he'd end the man with his bare hands.

Or maybe...not.

"Haa... These kids have amazing luck! Haa... To think the 'Sky Way' would be cut off! Fufu!"

As he remained airborne, something in the horizon caught his gaze. A thick, white smoke forming a trail upwards the sky, and a sail. The pink feather-jacketed male didn't need to squint his eyes to get a better view to find out that it was a raft, remaining in its position just as barely since the sea's gentle waves rocked it from time to time. Doflamingo hovered above it for a while after recognizing it, his jolly roger printed on the raft's sail large enought that it would be stupid to not recognize it in a distance, then landed on board with a stern look.

In front of him lies Baby 5 and Buffalo's heads, tied using a chain as if the person who did this to them was afraid that the two might somehow find a way to get back to their bodies. Which, to Doflamingo's view, was impossible. Their heads were on a board, and down in front of them, in front of him, was a Den Den Mushi resting on top of a wooden crate. The furry, spotted hat, the jolly roger that resembled a smiling virus...

"Young Master!"Buffalo yelled, face trickling with sweat as he tried to move his head in an attempt to look at the blond more carefully. Baby 5, on the other hand, had tears in her eyes, cheeks flushed red.

"Dammit! That Law really betrayed us!"she cried, looking angry all over. The tears slowly descended down her cheeks, and she tried shaking her head with anger but abandoned the idea with the fear that she might fall into the waters below.

"We're sorry! I will apologize by taking my life!"

"Even though you needed me, I couldn't accomplish it!"

Behind the dark-tinted films of his sunglasses, Doflamingo's eyes widened at the truth the two of his henchmen spoke of. He watched as Baby 5 cried, while Buffalo went on mumbling about taking his life to receive his master's forgiveness. He wanted to frown, shout, and destroy things. Maybe kill someone, too. But he calmed himself. He wouldn't accomplish anything with a mind blinded by a cloud of rage. Taking a deep breath that could not be noticed by the two cut-apart underlings as they continued to mope about their failures.

Doflamingo scanned the raft, from the sail bearing his jolly roger, down the board where the two heads lay, and the wooden deck. "Isn't this the lifeboat from our tanker?"he asked, tone now calm as if something about a certain someone betraying them didn't happen. The Shichibukai looked at the two, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

Buffalo was the first to speak, though he didn't supply his superior an answer. "We're ashamed!"he yelled with shame, trying not to make eye contact with the fear of being killed. He opened his mouth once more but closed it afterwards, finding much difficulty to voice out the embarrassment they had to suffer after being incapacitated by Straw Hat and his crew. Beside him, Baby 5 continued to sob, cheeks burning a deep red as she caught where her dark-haired companion's words were leading. "But after that...!"

"It's fine,"said Doflamingo, cutting out any more attempts at Buffalo's tale, "don't say anything. All you did...was obey me." He lifted his left foot up and crushed the wooden pail lined up with smoke-emitting rods inside. As he did so, however, the Den Den Mushi in front of him started to speak.

"I'm surprised,"the transponder snail spoke calmly. Doflamingo was certain that on the other line, the speaker's behavior was the same. "To think the boss would show up in person..."

Doflamingo's smile widened, eyes narrowing once more as he locked his now intense gaze at the invertebrate. "Law, is it?" It wasn't a question, but a statement. "It's been a while... You're not easy to meet."

"It's been a while... You're not easy to meet,"Law repeated on the other line. It must be an attempt to annoy him, but Doflamingo wasn't phased. Not one bit. He had to. He was about to make a comment about the unnecessary attempt when suddenly, the Den Den Mushi's eyes widened with what seemed to be fear and started crying. A familiar voice spoke, or rather screamed pleadingly, at the blond.

"Jo-Jokeeerrrr! Save me!"

Doflamingo's smile almost faltered. They did catch Ceasar, then, and being put on the line so that the blond could hear him means that the scientist was safe. Well...damn.

He stepped towards the Den Den Mushi, the smile on his face becoming wide again. Maybe he would try another strategy to find out something, as he glanced at Baby 5 and Buffalo. "Where are Baby 5 and Buffalo's bodies?"he casually asked, though he expected to receive a fake answer.

"I have no idea. Don't ask useless questions." The transponder snail then sneered at him. "Let's talk business..."

* * *

_Neh, I have no idea why I came up with this..._

_Feel free comment anything you like._

_Waaahh, should I smile or not? XD_


	2. My Brother, My Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. But in my dreams... -sighs-

* * *

The smile on Doflamingo's face vanished this time.

Business? What kind of business was it this time? The blond remembered the times he was the one talking like this and not Law. He would take delight in the raven-haired youth's controlled voice, how the latter would react after every mission wherein Doflamingo would only give him scraps of information after obeying all of the conditions he had to give him during Law's every task coming from him. And with much effort, the Surgeon of Death will do them, no matter how restricted he was. For the sake of the information Doflamingo offered him, Law will do them. Every time. Just for the information.

And if the young pirate succeeds, Doflamingo gleefully listens(or watches whenever they had the chance to meet) to the sound of Law's clinching teeth with frustration. Why so? Scraps of information. Information that _barely _had connections to what the raven-haired youth actually wanted.

Doflamingo liked, if not always, to leave Law hanging.

But right now, with the man's turn of talking business, something akin to dread started to form in Doflamingo's gut.

"Fu... Fufufufufufu!"the blond laughed, putting a hand on his forehead as if the very thought of it was actually funny. He leaned down a little, his smile forming once more on his face. "Law, calm down! A kid shouldn't be acting like an adult! Where are you now? Don't anger me now...!"he said, voice dripping with honey as he spoke, but with the last sentence the honey turned out to be poisoned, lethal and cold enough to send even the toughest of pirates crying for their mothers.

The den den mushi continued to sneer up at him, giving him a look of mock innocence. He could clearly picture Law having the same expression on his face. If it amused him before, it clearly wasn't working now. It only started to build up frustration in Doflamingo's chest.

"Anger you? Right now, your most important business partner is one of the Four Emperors..." A dramatic pause. Then... "The great pirate 'Kaidou the Beast'. You're the one who shouldn't be angering this guy!"

Doflamingo grinned a grin so lethal that it can actually kill someone if possible. He wasn't amused anymore. With the fact that Law managed to enter the SAD production room, it almost equalled the idea that the latter destroyed it. The blond took a deep breath then eyed the den den mushi intently, waiting for Law to continue as he sat down the deck.

"What will happen if he finds out you can't make anymore 'SMILE'?" Doflamingo noticed Buffalo made a somewhat surprised look as he, too, listened to Law.

"He's not the kind of guy you can just talk with!"someone yelled from the other line, making Doflamingo tilt his head up a little.

"It'll be a harsh battle,"Law continued as if he wasn't interrupted. The blond was about to grin at the words, but the raven-haired youth's next sentence made his eyes widen with annoyance. "You'll be wiped out."

The Shichibukai leaned forward towards the den den mushi, face almost scrunched up with frustration as he pointed a long finger at the invertebrate, as if he was pointing at the man instead. "Hey, stop joking, Law! What do I have to do to get Ceasar back?"he barked, gritting his teeth as he glared. Doflamingo hated the fact that it had come to this, but he doesn't have much of a choice. "Hurry up and state your terms!"

The den den mushi continued staring up at him with that annoyingly calm gaze. A few seconds passed, and Law dropped the bomb.

"You'll quit being a Warlord!"

Beads of sweat started to form on Doflamingo's forehead. He, the _Ten-Yasha_, who also happened to be the most influential king of the country Dressrosa, will quit being a Warlord? What kind of a sick joke was that?

But knowing Law, the blond knew that he was serious.

Damn it. Damn it to hell.

If there was one word to describe Doflamingo's situation right now, it had to be _damned_. He was damned to hell, and Law was the major cause. He dropped his gaze down the raft's wooden deck, clenching his fists with fury that it almost drew blood. It felt like every fiber of his body started to tremble with an attempt to control his raging emotion. Doflamingo closed his eyes and saw in his mind's eye a child wearing a furry, spotted hat, almost begging to be carried. He wanted to smile at the memory, but the child in his mind was immediately replaced by a man smiling ever so slyly at him. He fought the urge to destroy everything in sight just so he could nullify the anger that was slowly consuming him.

In front of him, he heard Buffalo and Baby 5 gasped with shock.

"This kid!"Buffalo bellowed angrily, teeth gnashing with uncontrollable anger.

"You can't come to Dressrosa again!"Baby 5 fumed, voice tinged with mixed emotions; anger for Law and surprisingly, concern for Doflamingo.

On the other line, Law continued to speak, not giving the blond more room for argument. "Throw away the status you've built up for the last ten years...and return to being a regular pirate. However, this means that the admirals of Marine Headquarters will hunt you down. Your time limit ends with tomorrow's newspaper delivery."

Doflamingo almost let out a harsh breath but he controlled himself and waited for Law to finish.

The den den mushi smiled at him with mock innocence. "If the morning newspapers say you have withdrawn from the Seven Warlords, I will contact you again. If it says nothing of the sort...negotiations are over! See you."

The slamming sound of a transponder snail being dropped down on the other line snapped Doflamingo out of the shocking terms he just gave. The Warlord now in question lifted his head up harshly to look at the den den mushi, face set in a horrible display of surprised anger. "Hey, Law, wait!"

No response.

A trickle of sweat dropped down from Doflamingo's creased forehead. His jaws were tight, teeth gnashing with rage. He dropped his gaze down the raft's wooden deck, lips slowly carving a wide, venomous smile filled with fury. Slowly, he breathed harsh breaths, more sweat beading his face and neck as he clenched his fists tightly. Eyes wide behind the purple-tinted glasses, enough to see anything yet their owner was now blind with rage.

"Young Master..."came Baby 5's worried voice. Or was it only worry he heard in her tone? He caught fear in it, he was sure.

Doflamingo looked up at his two henchmen, face set in an expression of mad fury.

His anger overflowed.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later, the Warlord, filled with anger, reached the island called Punk Hazard. There, he was met by a group of G-5 Marines headed by Vice-admiral Smoker. But he wasn't interested with them. The Warlord wanted only one person, a man he once treated as a younger brother. Yet as expected, that man wasn't there anymore._

_Wanting so much to vent out his anger, he attacked them. He gave them a taste of his Haoshoku Haki which instantly sent most of the lower-ranking Marines down. Those who were able to resist that burst of power, however, were very much unfortunate._

_The Vice-admiral in charge of the group tried to stop his underlings who were brave enough to attack a Warlord, much less an angry one. They were instantly wiped out without much effort. The Warlord, mad with fury, shouted the question he wanted to be answered._

_"What way did those shitty bastards go?"_

_"..." The vice-admiral gave the Warlord a determined look, his cigar emitting plumes of smoke. "I've got no idea, 'Joker'."_

_That answer alone was enough to make the Warlord see red. But the vice-admiral still wasn't done speaking, as he was soon to find out._

_"There was nothing I could do but stand by and let them go... I'll have to apologize to Base Captain Vergo..."_

_The Warlord clenched his fists with anger. "... They're gone, right? You..." He lifted his gaze to look at the vice-admiral, a deadly glint appearing in his eyes. "...you know just a little too much!"_

_The vice-admiral's underlings could only watch and shout in horror as their leader's blood stained the pristine whiteness of the snow-covered ground..._

* * *

After explaining to Strawhat and his crew about their plan, Law wondered if the alliance he made with this pirate crew was worth it. He knew that Doflamingo will not turn out to be am easy enemy, even if the latter will agree on the terms he stated. Ceasar was an important person, within Doflamingo's circle, that is, but Law had to be certain. He had to be sure that his infernal boss would give in and do as he says and if not...

The raven-haired youth closed his eyes and stopped any negative thoughts from rushing in his head. There were many things that he had in mind and one of them, surprisingly, was about Doflamingo's feelings. Law covered his face with his hands, seemingly with shame.

To think that somehow, somewhere deep within the recesses of his heart, he still cared for the person he once called his brother.

Law sighed, allowing his mind to drift back to the years long gone...

...when they were still connected.

* * *

**_PurpleMoonshine_**_ - Thank you for reading and reviewing. I definitely agree: Smiles are in. :)_

_I was thinking of including Law's trip to memory lane in this chapter, but then again, why not do that in the upcoming chapter?_

_(I'm having writer's block. _-_-_)_

_Yep, I'll do just that. Chapter three, exclusively for Law's trip to memory lane only._


End file.
